


Nadia and Miglog: Jobs

by potlurk



Series: Nadia and Miglog [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Gen, Morning Cuddles, Morning Routines, No Tentacle Sex, Nudism, Other, Slice of Life, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Snuggles, body painting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potlurk/pseuds/potlurk
Summary: Living in the city isn't cheap, so how does a nudist young woman and her best friend who is a mass of tentacles and snark afford it? A look into the daily lives and jobs of Nadia and Miglog while not bumming around the apartment.
Series: Nadia and Miglog [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918816
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Nadia and Miglog: Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> Planned to be several chapters. Feel free to drop a comment on how you like the Nadia and Miglog series!

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP

"Shut uuuup…" Nadia groaned a bit as she fumbled with her phone. Eyes barely open, she mashed every button and tapped blindly on the screen in an attempt to silence it.

BEEEP BEEEP BEE-

Finally, glorious silence. She let herself bask in the peace for a moment, eyes flicking to the window above her bed. It was still dark. Very dark. Most people wouldn't dream of being awake this early.

"Miiiiggs, wake up." She called just as a yawn overtook her. She crossed the small, sparse bedroom to the closet, rapping on it gently with her knuckles. "Gotta get ready for work Mig." Reaching for the bifold doors, she tugged them open. The doors opened like skin being drawn away from a wound. A wall of slick, pulsing flesh greeted her, a small pucker in the middle. "Don't make me come in there." The dark haired woman grumbled as she scratched at the short black pixie cut.

A few moments passed before Nadia rolled her eyes and leaned against the slick, sticky flesh wall. Pushing her hand against the puckered area of flesh, she was met with a bit of resistance from the orifice. Slowly, the flesh began to give before her hand, then arm, slid into the flesh of what her best friend considered a 'bed'. "C'mon you pile of noodles, you wanted to help get me ready. You promised!"

Rummaging around, the tan hand blindly groped around for the lazy culprit. Thankfully the space inside was small as her palm met a thick, familiar tentacle. Fingers wrapped tightly around it before Nadia gave a firm tug. Slowly - with some force - she pulled a single tendril free of the fleshy confines of the sleeping space her Gorblarb pal enjoyed when not acting as _her_ bed through the night. After a few seconds free of the warm, slimy confines, Nadia's wrist was gripped by the appendage and held securely. Wet squelches came from the closet as Miglog slowly exited. Like a freshly birthed mass of worms, they exited onto the floor with a meaty thud accompanied by a wet splat.

"Well it's about t-ah!" Nadia gasped in surprise as the tentacle around her wrist gave a gentle yank. Not quite expecting to suddenly be pulled, the slim young woman fell forward, landing heavily in the unorganized pile of freshly roused pseudopods.

Warm, slimy flesh surrounded her as Miglog enveloped her, tentacles lazily sliding over her and wrapping around her body. "Minor annoyance. Complaint. Period of somnolence unsatisfactory. Request additional duration."

The words slid lazily into Nadia's mind through their flesh to flesh contact since Miglog's translator was still on the nightstand. "You know you sleep better with me. Why did you sleep in your slime sack?"

"Unsure. Period of time since previous somnolence within organic case was large. Desired to utilize once more." Miglog's voice seemed everywhere at once within the sea of writhing flesh as it wordlessly emerged directly in her head like bubbles breaking the surface from deep below an ocean.

"Yeah well, thanks to your 'desire', I'm now also covered in sleep sack goo." The short-haired woman grumped a bit. Miglog's numerous limbs continued to idly slide over her body like they were using her to mentally awaken. It was kinda nice, like a sticky morning cuddle mixed with a slight massage. Nadia allowed herself to relax a moment, luxuriating in the feeling of the limbs coated in thin slime rubbing along her body. Pseudopods slowly, lazily slithered down her back, taking time to brush over the geography of her anatomical landmarks. Miglog enjoyed remapping her body. It was familiar and relaxing for the Gorblarb. "You realized your gonna have to shower right?" She mumbled as another pseudopod slid over her cheek leaving a slimy trail.

Around Nadia, the tendrils stiffened a moment. "... Unsure. Worry. Usage of cleaning solution is undesirable."

"Yeah, well I don't want to fall and break my ass if you decide to track your slime all over." Twisting within Miglog's body, Nadia's tanned limbs began to flail a bit in an attempt to sit up. "C'mon, lets get cleaned up quickly so I can get going." She sighed. This pile of noodles was so lazy sometimes.

A short shower later, Nadia stood before a more collected Miglog, most of their tendrils drawn into the fleshy sheath it drew over most of themself again. Little giggles escaped the tanned woman as several pseudopods directly applied abstract designs along her flesh. They had attempted brushes before, but it was hard for Miglog to keep track of their strokes. Now, standing with her hands behind her head, she let her childhood friend explore a facet of their creative side by using her as a canvas.

Beautiful multicolored swirls danced along her skin the Gorblarb using the natural curves and angles of her body to decide where and how to paint. The brightly colored paints Miglog chose twisted and turned like a stream of rainbows flowing around a sunset tinted desert.

Since she was more often than not naked at all times, Nadia liked to paint her body up in fun ways. Sometimes she would try animal prints, feathers, or even 'outfits', others, she would let Miglog take control and decorate her body however they liked. Either way, she was often reminded how happy she was she kept her skin completely free of hair. Latex body paint didn't like to cooperate with hair at all, so keeping herself entirely shaved was the most economic choice. 

"You're getting better." Nadia mumbled quietly as she watched the alien work. The tentacles continued their gentle process, dipping into the body paint every now and then before touching warmly against her once once more. At a gentle pressure against her inner thigh, she spread her legs a bit. "You've got work later right?" She asked as paint began to be applied in a spiral around each leg from her ankle, up to mid-thigh.

"Affirmative." Miglog responded both through the translator and into her head via touch. "Distracted. Miglog will be returning after Nadia. Coworker Aarush has fallen ill and therefore unable to perform required tasks."

Reaching out, the short nudist woman ran a hand down a free tentacle affectionately. "That was nice of you to cover for them."

They didn't respond as they concentrated on her legs. Each leg was engulfed in several tentacles, each one twisting in yellow and blue spirals. The feeling drew forth an unsolicited shiver and several giggles from Miglog's roommate. "Announcement. Proud. Decorations are nearly complete."

"Great, just on time."

"Request. Kneel."

A little snort of laughter escaped from Nadia. "You know just what to say." After checking the paint on her knees, she knelt on the towel beneath her, facing her taller - now much taller - alien roommate.

Tips of the paint covered tendrils began to carefully paint another flowing design around her face. "Apology. Explanation. Fine motor skills in this situation are unchallenged. Painting Nadia's face is a pleasing medium with which to attempt."

"Did you just call me pretty?!" Nadia gasped. "No shit! I think that's the first time you have ever complimented me without me asking you to!"

"... Unsure. Affirmative."

Doing her best to contain her megawatt grin, Nadia let Miglog finish their experiment on her face in a few short minutes.

"Confident. Decorations are now complete." Miglog stated simply. Their human roommate could feel the pure pride and elation in their words through their contact. It dropped into her core and swelled, filling her with joy. It propelled her to her feet and forward into a diving hug against Miglog's main body.

"You're the best Miggs, thanks for waking up so early and doing this for me." She placed a little smooch against their main body, squeezing their arms as best they could around the large, fleshy orb.

"Appreciative. Decorating Nadia is pleasing. Artistic hobbies will be investigated further." Gently, several tendrils embraced Nadia temporarily. "Gentle. Statement. Nadia needs to exit apartment soon in order to arrive to work at the necessary time."

Separating herself from her favorite person in the world, Nadia set off for the door. Taking her old, worn backpack and sliding on a pair of slightly less aged and beaten sneakers, she paused a moment, looking at Miglog as they cleaned up the are where they were painting. The joy transferred between the two still bubbled pleasantly in her flat muscular belly making her giddy. She didn't deserve such an awesome friend. "See you tonight Miggs."

"Confirmation. Will return with meals to consume."

"Aw hell yeah! You're so great!" Nadia couldn't help herself. She ended up stealing one more hug before running out the door, and out in the slowly brightening morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
